shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Caster
Caster, the Goddess of Magic, was a member of the Dragon Clan of Gods. She was the daughter of Crash and an unknown goddess (thought to be Rudra who was hiding the fact to spare herself the rage of Shiva). She was close with fellow Dragon Forge, and the two often discussed the nature of the Universe and how best to study it. Forge felt he could do anything with his technology while Caster was fascinated with the possibilites of magic. She was deeply interested in the Mana which permeated the Universe and believed that one could achieve great power and understanding through its use. She raided the archives of Ultima and read the various books on the subject left behind by Bahamut and Adam, eventually discovering Adam’s Book of Seals which contained the sealing magics passed to him by Bahamut. Through the study of this text, Caster gained an understanding of the Planar Barrier, but she agreed with its necessity and would not undo it. The other Gods, who were concerned only with their own power, often expressed bewilderment at “Caster’s Hobby” and regarded her as “taking the long way around” to do things. As the mortal races began rising to prominence across the Universe, she developed an interest in them and decided to find the best and brightest to who she would teach magic. She took a dozen apprentices drawn from a number of races and began schooling them in the various forms of magic. Each of these would gain a different specialty, with some concentrating on a single sphere of magical study while others would learn more general black, white, or summoning arts. It is from these 12 that all modern Orders of Magic descend. In order to prevent the Orders from going to war with eachother Caster founded the Society of High Sorcery and picked a High Council who would be responsible for overseeing magical study by the mortals and ensuring that no one Order became a problem. After this Caster largely withdrew from the mortal world to continue her own studies, but gave the High Council the ability to call on her at times of great crisis. At some point millennia ago a prodigy of magic arose amongst the Elves called Karlan. He was a prodigious talent unseen in eons, and he greatly impressed Caster. She lavished great favor on him, and gave him gifts of powerful magical artifacts and spellbooks to see how far he would go. As time went on Karlan became increasingly arrogant and paranoid, believing that the other Wizards of the Magic Society were jealous of his talent and that Caster herself was holding him back from true power. He murdered the members of the High Council to steal their magical items and challenged Caster to become the new God of Magic. The two engaged in an epic duel, but Karlan eventually fell before the Goddess. For his defiance, Caster stripped out Karlan’s soul and trapped it in a magical item, forcing him into a miserable half life where he is not truly alive but cannot die either. She then summoned the Four Great Elemental Fiends and charged them with the imprisonment and torture of Karlan, or as he was now known, Lich. During the Cataclysm, Caster sacrificed herself along with the rest of the Dragon Gods to create the Focus Gem which allowed Shine to fight Shiva. She left behind a large number of spell books and magical artifacts. Her empty throne is still accessible through the Tower of High Sorcery, though no one has been able to sit on it since her death. In her humanoid form Caster appeared as an elf maiden with a voluptuous frame and wavy black hair. She was known for her gentle smile and playful attitude. To many she often came off as an air head, which belied her great intelligence and drive. She was one of the most altruistic of the Gods and was deeply concerned for the welfare of the mortal races of the Universe. Her gift of magic was done with the intention of increasing their understanding and allowing them to progress. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic Mastery' As an immortal Dragon God, Caster had the time and ability to delve deeper into the study of magic than any being before or since. She mastered all forms of black and white magic, and had managed to form contracts or some kind of relationship with every known breed of Aeon. Even the fearsome Elemental Fiends were under her control. She was able to manipulate Mana in any way she wished. In the modern Universe no being has come close to matching the Magical Expertise Caster possessed. 'God Powers' As a God of the Dragon Clan, Caster had a number of powers and abilities thanks to her divine physiology. While she was not especially powerful by God standards, she was still enough to make mortal beings collapse in awe of her. Superhuman physiology: Caster was supremely strong and fast and was extremely durable. In her base form she was able to lift over 100 ton, move faster than even an S-Class being could observe with the naked eye, and shrug off atomic explosions. Immense Aura: Caster possessed an incredibly powerful Aura which enabled her to boost her natural abilities and project Aura as blast of energy. Using her Aura she was able to fly and could project it in order to dominate lesser beings within her influence. Psychic Powers: Like all the Gods, Caster possessed unrivaled psionic abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. When backed by her Aura, she had the power to move objects from across the expanse of space or gain mental control over an entire population of a planet. Teleportation: Caster was able to teleport to any place she could picture. Unaided she could teleport anywhere in the Midplane or back and forth from Ultima, and with the help of magic she was able to jump to other planes. Dragon Form: Caster was able to assume the form of a white dragon. 'Trivia' - Caster was the author of a rather large number of spell books and created a vast amount of magical artifacts which she absent mindedly left scattered throughout the Universe. While the spell books are generally so complex that it takes a great deal of magical ability to even read one, the items have been known to cause problems when found by people with nefarious intentions. To this day the Magic Society is dedicated to finding these items to keep them out of the wrong hands. - The Eye of Dawn used by Van Maximo was believed to have been made by Caster.